winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars of the Infinite Ocean
The Pillars of the Infinite Ocean are three magical, mystical cylinder-looking pillars found in the underwater world of the Infinite Ocean itself. They are quite tall and long. Overview The three Pillars of the Infinite Ocean are the pillars of the very foundation and support of all of the thousands of thousands of various worlds and planets of the whole Magic Dimension. They are the maintaining force of all of the realms of the Magical Universe. If any of the pillars are the slightest unstable, the whole Magic Dimension will literally desintergrate and fall apart into utter destruction and chaos. There are three mystically powerful Pillars: the Pillars of Light, of Balance and of Control, and each Pillar has a seal looking like a gemstone from which it gets all of its vast and unlimited abilities. However if seal is removed or destroyed, pillar doesnt need it in order to become stable again but it requires a lot of power to stabilize them. When its stabilized, hole where seal was will be covered by the pillars substance. The Pillars are each protected by several Guardian Selkies to protect them from any means of harm and destabilization Eye of Inspiration works as an map between the Pillars which are in huge triangle shaped formation within the Infinite Ocean. Pillar of Light The Pillar of Light illuminates the whole Magic Dimension. When Tritannus snatched the seal of the Pillar of Light, this caused an eclipse across the whole Magic Dimension. This eclipse affected even Solaria that has two suns. Eclipse caused King Radius to fall ill as well. Pillar of light is huge pillar of blue light that runs from the underwater ground to the surface and is surrounded with shattered pieces of ancient structure. Its seal is deep green. Pillar of Balance The Pillar of Balance has a blue seal and is located in the Infinite Ocean. It is centered around Melody when the seal is taken. It causes Magix to shake and structures to come down with lack of balance. As Darcy and Stormy steal the Singing Whales, Musa confronts them and villains flee. The sound of the whales is horrible until Musa uses the Voice of Sirenix using her mother's lullaby to free them. The Winx then use convergence to restoring the balance of all of the worlds and destabilizing and restoring order in everything in existence. This pillar is made from green glass like substance and its shaped like huge needle, standing and keeping balance on smaller piece that is on the ground. It is surrounded by eight smaller but same shaped crystals. Its seal is blue. Pillar of Control The Pillar of Control is first first seen in A Perfect Date. The Winx (excluding Tecna) goes to destroy the final seal, so Tritannus wouldn't use it. However, knowing the danger of removing the seal, the Winx plan to stabilize it with a convergence. However, a hungry monster attacks them while doing that, but Tecna arrives and saves them. They destroy the seal and stabilizes the pillar and Aisha is thrilled to see Tritannus' face. This Pillar is black and it has red linears on upper parts. Its seal is black. Series Season 5 After entering the Infinite Ocean, Tritannus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and when he found out that it was because the leg of the throne was broken, he decided to steal the seals of the three Pillars and to fit them in the Throne where it was broken to repair so that he will be able to activate it. He first stole the seal of the Pillar of Light, causing an eclipse in the whole Magic Dimension that de-stabilized all the realms of the Magic Dimension. The eclipse affected even the two Suns of Solaria, which put the life of King Radius in danger. When a Sirenix convergence by the Winx failed, Stella restored the Pillar by using the Light of Sirenix spell since the Pillar needed light to become stable again. However, Tritannus vowed to Icy, who had put herself in danger to save his life, that he will attack all the Pillars to destroy the whole Magic Dimension. Trivia Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Locations Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Items